1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector with a shutter for use with a peripheral device or the like for a computer.
2. Description of Related Art
In peripheral devices for connection to computers, the connector portions of the peripheral devices are often exposed to the outside. It presents a problem that foreign matter may enter the exposed connector portion and adhere to electrical contacts therein. In addition, the electrical contacts in the connector may come into contact with the hands, in which case static electricity or the like can cause damage to electronic circuits, chips and the like in the peripheral device. To protect the electrical connector from foreign matter or static electricity unexpected, it may be provided with a shutter to cover connector.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,733,311 discloses such a connector with a shutter. In this connector, a shutter is provided to cover the connector, and this shutter slides inside the connector under pressure when the connector is plugged. The shutter of this connector covers the front surface of the connector by support of a coil spring erected between the shutter and the housing when not plugged in. As the spring is erected, it will still perform a sizable height between the shutter and the housing even after being compressed. That can't meet the ever-increasing requirement of minimization of electrical components.
To overcome above-motioned problems, a new connector with shutter having an improved mechanism for elastically supporting the shutter is desired.